The present invention relates to a data transfer control system, an electronic instrument, a program, and a data transfer control method.
An interface standard called IEEE 1394 has recently attracted attention. A bus reset occurs if an electronic instrument is connected anew to the bus, an electronic instrument is removed from the bus, or the number of nodes connected to the bus increases or decreases. When a bus reset occurs, the node topology information is cleared and then the topology information is automatically reset. Since the bus topology is reset automatically after a reset, IEEE 1394 makes it possible to insert and remove cables in a hot state (hot plug).
Techniques have been disclosed in the art for solving various problems caused by the occurrence of such a bus reset, such as that of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-177537. However, this prior-art technique does not consider a case in which the target has a plurality of logical units.